The Witch's Tree
by azizah
Summary: ObiWan and Siri are given some insight into their true feelings for each other when a witch casts a spell.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch's Tree**

_A Halloween fanfiction challenge, late as usual._

&

The ancient stone walls surrounding the city were impressive. They were meant to be impressive, an outward manifestation of power, protection, and privilege. Built in the days before blasters and laser cannons, they had effectively guarded the city for centuries against marauders, and invaders, and change.

More impressive still was the giant tree growing just outside the gates of the city, its massive gnarled limbs reaching outward and upward casting great shadows in all directions, dwarfing the petty stone structure of man, a testament to the power of the Living Force. Its strength and vitality unstinted, unlike the walls that where a dead reminder of bygone days, remaining past their usefulness only because the effort to remove them had become too great. The descendants of the people who built them lacked the will or the fortitude for such an endeavor.

According to legend, the tree had always been there. There had been no seed, no sapling, it had towered into the heavens for the entire recorded history of the planet. It was revered as well as feared. It was said that its sap could paralyze and to taste its rare fruit brought certain death. Yet the locals also believed that to run your hand over its smooth yellow bark brought luck and to sleep in its shade brought strength and wisdom.

Wisdom that was much needed today Qui-Gon Jinn thought with a sigh, as he stood at the window looking out on the city, the treaty papers he had been working on the better part of the day, incomplete and unattended on the table behind him. Time was running short and a solution to the city's problems had yet to present itself. There was important work to be done. And yet he remained at the window, watching for the return of his apprentice.

Qui-Gon did not know why he allowed the distraction. The work was certainly tedious, but he had known worse. He was a devoted teacher and master, but hardly a doting creche-mother. And yet he found himself at the window each afternoon at the hour appointed for his padawan's return to the city.

He heard the laughter and voices first, then the massive forged iron gates to the city were slowly opened by the armed sentry droids, an odd pairing of the ancient with the new. A group of teenagers entered, the sons and daughters of the old royalty, the last of their kind. The Jedi were here at the request of the ruling families to help dismantle the oligarchy and establish a more modern form of government. Not an easy task for a society so steeped in tradition and unaccustomed to change.

Qui-Gon's eyes automatically sought out his padawan learner. A boy of fifteen, a boy who by appearances was very much like all the other boys in the group.

Obi-Wan Kenobi blended easily in the crowd of young people. He joined in the talking and laughter as if he had been a part of the group for years, not the odd handful of days since their arrival, the glint of a lightsaber hilt at his belt the only reminder that he did not share the carefree existence of his companions.

Qui-Gon watched his padawan casually step back and take a rear guard position as the group slowed to move through the security checkpoint, continuing an animated conversation with a young princess even as he checked the area for danger. Few observers would have noticed the slight hand signal motioning to one of his companions to take over the watch position as he kept the rest of the party moving through the gates and into the city.

Even at a distance Qui-Gon was amused to read irritation in the slouch of Siri Tachi's shoulders as she stepped back and assumed an apparently careless stance, leaning against the wall as she discreetly scanned the area for any sign of a threat. She was not one to take orders easily.

No, these two were definitely were set apart from the others despite outward appearances.

Still, it was good to see his apprentice enjoying himself with others of his own age. Perhaps that was what drew the Jedi master to the window each day, this brief glimpse of a life Obi-Wan might have lead. An ordinary life, the type lived by most teenagers on thousands of planets, a life filled with friendship and home and attachment, a life far different from that of a Jedi padawan.

Qui-Gon was thoughtful for a long moment before calling himself to task. It was not an existence either of them would have chosen, and pointless to dwell on what might have been. It was time to get back to work.

Qui-Gon turned at last from the window, ready to resume work on the treaty and the endless tangle of protocol and procedure that seemed to be the final barrier to bringing about some much needed change.


	2. Chapter 2

Jedi padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi entered the common room adjoining the suite of rooms they shared with their masters, in the midst of a heated exchange. Faces flushed and voices low but animated, until the sight before them brought sudden silence, their argument momentarily forgotten as they stared in amazement.

The table in the center of the room was piled high with a tempting array of food. There was a large bowl of ripe fruit, and baskets of sweet breads and seed cakes, and pitchers of cool drink. Their eyes met as they shared identical looks of wonder, their animosity forgotten as they moved forward together to assess to their good fortune.

Siri carefully selected a large piece of fruit, a type she had never seen before, and took a small bite. Her blue eyes lit with surprise. "Hmmm, this is really good."

Obi-Wan was busy piling his plate full of everything. He pointed to a small purple and yellow speckled fruit, "You should try one of these, they are incredible. I just was telling the princess this morning how much I liked them. I wonder if she arranged this for us." He knew before the words were even out that it was somehow the wrong thing to say.

Siri's face was set with that hard look again, and she picked up the argument exactly where she had left off, "And just because you're older, doesn't put you in charge. I am perfectly aware of procedures, without your not-so subtle reminders. I am not a crechling."

Obi-Wan sighed as he threw himself down on a large pillow in the middle of the room careful not to upset his plate of food, "I didn't say you were. I just thought since it was your first day…"

"That you, the older more experienced padawan, would show me the ropes? Well thanks, but no thanks." Siri had the annoying habit of finishing his sentences for him and giving his words unintended meaning. When Obi-Wan had heard that she and her master, Adi Gallia were coming to join them on this mission he had been glad. He had looked forward to seeing her, but now that she was here he was not so sure. Nothing he did made her happy.

"And another thing, would you stop laughing at everything that little princess Annrya says. It's disgusting, and not very Jedi like."

"There's nothing in the code that says we can't be friendly."

"Friendly is one thing, but you trail after her like a love sick bori puppy. You act like you have some kind of pre-adolescent crush on her."

Siri was horrified to see a faint blush creep across Obi-Wan's face. So, she was right!

_Then why did she suddenly feel like hitting something, hard? _

Whatever else she had been about to say was forgotten as she tried her best not to choke on the sweet bite of fruit that suddenly lodged in her throat making it impossible to breath and bringing stinging tears to her eyes.

Obi-Wan took advantage of the brief silence to gain ground of his own. "What about you? Daring prince Jori to touch the witch's tree is hardly model padawan behavior, or did I overlook something in the mission outline about tormenting helpless old women? I wonder what your master would have thought of her perfect padawan if she could have heard the two of you today."

"Prince Jori is a bully and a braggart and someone needed to teach him a lesson." Siri ignored Obi-Wan's raised eye brows and only talked faster so he had no chance to lecture her on Jedi principles. "And the woman who lives under that old tree is anything but helpless, she throws rocks at the children who pass by her house. And she is not a witch either, Jori made that up to look brave in front of the younglings."

"Oh, but she is a witch, you've heard their stories. They say she steals children from their beds at night and they are never seen again."

Siri took another bite of the fruit and stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief, suddenly wondering if he were laughing at her although his face was expressionless as he waited for her to respond. "Those are just tales they made up to scare each other. There are some who say the same about the Jedi, and you know that isn't true. And besides," her voice took on that condescending tone that he hated, "she doesn't even look like a witch."

"Ok, little miss know it all. What is a witch supposed to look like?"

Siri paused for a moment to chew and think. "Well, to start off with they wear dark capes and have long hair and crooked noses."

"Excuse me?"

"And they have odd colored skin, like green. And they carry some sort of stick that they wave at people."

"Did I miss something? Are you describing witches or Jedi Masters?"

Siri made a face and continued. "A wand, that's what it's called, a wand." Happy with her explanation she took a seat on the floor next to Obi-Wan giving him a self satisfied smirk.

He _was_ laughing at her now. Her first reaction was to want to hit him, but before she realized it she was laughing too. _What a nerf herder!_ But she really was glad to see him. She was about to tell him so, but he was suddenly on his feet, standing so quickly she automatically scanned the room for signs of a threat.

At just that moment Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, entered the room.

_Damn, how do they do that? _ Siri stood as well, suddenly conscious of the fruit juice on her face from the sticky half eaten fruit that she hid by clasping her hands behind her back.

"Padawan."

"Yes, Master?"

"I have an errand for you. I need you to take an important message to someone. She lives under the great tree just outside the walls of the city. Do you know the place?"

"Yes, Master. The witch's tr-, I mean the old Yelba tree?" Obi-Wan ignored the strangled sound behind him as Siri tried to disguise her quick snort of laughter as an unconvincing cough.

"Yes, Padawan, that's the one." Qui-Gon put a scroll of papers in his hand. "Give her this message, and if she is willing, accompany her back to the palace. She is needed at the negotiations."

"Yes, Master. I will leave at once."

"May the Force be with you, Padawan." The words, though common among Jedi, made Obi-Wan study his master's face for a moment unsure how to interpret the expression he saw there. Something suddenly made him wonder how much of their conversation Qui-Gon had overheard. He also wondered if this task was really some kind of lesson. He knew better than to ask.

He bowed quickly and hurried from the room, knowing without turning that Siri was right behind him.

"Well, here is my chance to outshine your boyfriend, Jori. I will actually talk to the witch. I'll tell you all about it when I get back.

"No you won't." Siri said, flashing him a quick smile her eyes bright with determination, a look that he always admired. "Because I'm going with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you believe this woman, the one who lives under the great tree, could be instrumental in enacting the treaty?" Adi Gallia suppressed a small sigh, it had been a long day of pointless bickering and endless discussions of protocol. She stood before the table of food deciding, and wondering vaguely where her padawan had got too.

She had not seen Siri all day, but she wasn't worried, there was little danger on the planet. All indications pointed to a peaceful transition, the terms of the new government long ago agreed upon, only the formal signing of the treaty and newly drafted constitution remained a sticking point. Tradition required that the head of the oldest most distinguished family be the first to sign any new law or decree. This had proved to be a major obstacle as several of the ruling families present in the city lay claim to the distinction. Endless days of discussion and exhaustive debates over lineage had ensued and little progress had been made.

If Qui-Gon's research into the old woman's ancestry proved correct, if she really was the last descendant of the city's founding family, and if she was willing to sign the documents, it could end the dispute and save further delay.

"If you are right, it is a rather important errand on which to send your young padawan alone," Adi said, choosing a ripe piece of fruit and her words carefully. She did not want to sound as if she questioned the other Jedi master's judgement, although if truth be told she rather doubted the wisdom of sending an inexperienced boy on such a critical assignment.

If Qui-Gon picked up on the censure in her tone, he showed no outward sign. He sliced a small red melon with a knife and offered her half. Adi bowed her head, graciously accepted the offering.

He waited until she had bitten into the fruit before responding. "But Obi-Wan did not go alone. Siri went with him."

Adi swallowed hard and had to clear her throat twice before she trusted herself to speak without choking.

"You _sent_ her with him?"

"No, she decided to go on her own."

"And you let her!"

"I saw no reason to stop her."

Adi closed her eyes briefly and Qui-Gon was almost sure he saw her elegant brows crease ever so slightly in chagrin, before her features relaxed back into perfect serenity, her voice betraying nothing a long moment later when she finally spoke.

"Siri is a fine Jedi padawan, her dedication, loyalty, and natural fighting ability are unquestionable. However, as a negotiator of a delicate situation, I am afraid she still has much to learn. This woman may be difficult to persuade."

Qui-Gon smiled inwardly. It was rare for Adi to admit weakness openly. "Siri and Obi-Wan have worked well together in the past, they each have individual strengths that compliment the other's, I am sure there is no need for concern."

"I must respect the trust you place in your apprentice, Qui-Gon, but although Obi-Wan has shown some promise as a diplomatic negotiator, he is young and inexperienced, and Siri is not easily lead. I do not believe the council would approve of sending them alone on this assignment. There is still much that could go wrong."

"Then this could prove to be a valuable lesson for them both." The expression in Qui-Gon's green-grey eyes was mild, but his jaw was set. He was not always as cautious as the Jedi council could hope.

Adi looked as if she had more to say on the matter, but seemed to change her mind for all she said was, "I certainly hope you are right, Qui-Gon."


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon sun was low in the sky and the two young Jedi had yet to return. Qui-Gon and Adi sat in silence in the common room of their shared apartments. If Qui-Gon was worried, he showed no outward sign as he sat diligently translating some ancient cannon of law, several data pads open on the table in front of him, searching for subtle variances in meaning that the language droids often overlooked.

But Adi Gallia uncharacteristically could not settle herself in any occupation. She had started to read the latest briefing from the Jedi council, but abandoned the attempt when she found herself just staring at the words. She considered retiring to her quarters to meditate, but quickly discarded the idea. Her long elegant fingers actually tapped once on the table before she stopped them, but she could not stop herself from voicing her thoughts, "I wonder how our padawans are succeeding?"

"I believe we are about to find out." Qui-Gon answered, without looking up from his work.

At that very moment Obi-Wan came stumbling headfirst into the room, staggered, spun, and just managed to regain his footing a hair's breath away from slamming into the table still pilled high with food.

_Damn, how do they do that?_ Adi marveled, though her beautiful eyes, ever sharp and alert, betrayed no expression of surprise.

Siri arrived next, her small compact form a blur of motion as she came flying after Obi-Wan. In a flash she was in his face, sending him stumbling back once again with a powerful two-handed shove to the chest.

"You, y-you!" Siri stammered, incapable of finding words to express her obvious outrage.

In typical Siri fashion, when words failed she took action. Obi-Wan had to move quickly to counter and block as she furiously pummeled him with her fists. He worked hard to defend himself without actually striking back at his fellow Jedi student. He was quick on his feet and managed to sidestep most of her wild swinging punches, but she was even quicker and landed more than a few stinging blows.

Adi watched in utter amazement, she could do nothing but stare at the scene before her. Although she was very familiar with Siri's temper, Adi had never seen her padawan this angry before. At least she thought it was her padawan, the girl before her was almost unrecognizable, completely covered in mud from head to foot. Her hair was tangled and spiked in every direction giving her a wild look to match the look in her eyes as she stared Obi-Wan down.

"This - is - all - your – fault, you, y-you low down, underhanded, piece of bantha dung! How could you?"

Obi-Wan had finally had enough. When Siri reached out to strike again he deftly caught her wrist and with a classic temple wrestling move, twisted her arm behind her then spun her toward him, locking both arms behind her back.

He held her fast, their faces inches apart. "My fault! You think this was my fault?" he sputtered, "If this is the thanks I get, next time I'll think twice before saving you. If it hadn't been for me you'd still be sucking up mud and eating dung flies in that miserable stink pond."

"Padawan! Release her!" Qui-Gon had finally looked up from his work.

Obi-Wan looked around as if seeing the occupants of the room for the first time. His face flushed red, but he kept his hold over the struggling girl.

"Padawan!" Qui-Gon's voice was low but his tone was dangerous. It was rare that he had to issue an order twice.

Obi-Wan reluctantly released Siri and took a quick step back, arms loose at his side, but ready, his feet automatically assuming an on-guard stance.

Adi knew Siri well enough to anticipate a renewed assault and moved forward immediately to intervene. She said nothing, but one quelling look at her padawan and a firm hand on her arm had the desired results.

Siri dropped her fists and stalked to the far side of the room, as if to put the greatest possible distance between herself and Obi-Wan. She settled herself against the wall, arms folded across her chest, and contented herself with glaring at him from across the room.

A long moment of silence followed as both subdued padawans worked to bring their emotions in check. It was Adi who spoke first

"Siri, Obi-Wan, there had better be a good explanation for this display. Please explain this behavior at once!"

The two young Jedi started talking at once in an unintelligible flurry of accusations and furious finger pointing until Adi impatiently gestured for silence, "Enough!" Her sharp tone alone ensuring that the young Jedi pupils sullenly complied.

Adi paused a moment, threw a quick glance across the room to Qui-Gon, who had settled back in his chair, apparently happy to let her deal with the situation as she saw fit, if anything looking somewhat amused. Exasperated, she turned back to her padawan, "Siri, please explain yourself."

Siri straightened her shoulders, moved to the center of the room, and stood with as much dignity as she could muster, as if she stood before the entire Jedi council in the council chambers on Coruscant. She held herself with a poise and grace that belied the fact that she was completely covered with pond scum and mud. Mud that was starting to dry, starting to smell, and itched terribly. Obi-Wan would have been impressed if not for the smug look she threw him as she began her version of the tale.

"Master Jinn had an important message for the woman who lives under the old Yelba tree, so he sent us-, er, sent Obi-Wan," she corrected with a slight stammer and a blush before she continued undaunted," to deliver the message and try to bring the old woman back to the palace. I thought he could use some help, so I decided to go with him."

"The wit-, I mean, the woman was very gracious and accommodating, nothing like the stories we had heard. She invited us in for some tea and seemed very agreeable to the idea of returning with us." Siri's eyes suddenly clouded in uncertainty and she seemed once again to be at a loss for words. She stood in silence for some time, her forehead creased in concentration as if trying to solve some complex logic puzzle.

"And then?" Adi prompted gently.

Siri's voice betrayed uncertainty for the first time, "I'm not sure what happened next. I seem to have blacked out. It must have been something in the tea!"

Just as quickly as it had appeared her uncertainty was gone, her eyes cleared and narrowed with blue laser sharp focus, aimed directly at Obi-Wan.

"The next thing I know, I-we, are in the swamp and covered with mud and he, h-he ," Siri's cheeks flushed brightly and her eyes were wide with anger and outrage.

"He kissed me!"

All eyes in the room turned to stare at Obi-Wan, he was sure of it, he could feel it, so there was no need to look at their faces, no reason at all to shift his eyes upward from their current position, carefully fixed on his feet. He could picture the exact look on his master's face, on Master Gallia's face, and with painfully perfect clarity, the look on Siri's face and that was worst of all. Maybe if he ignored them they would all just go away. It was an impossible thought, but he still did not look up and took a keen and sudden interest in the mud caked on his boots.

"Is this true, Obi-Wan?" Adi's voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

Obi-Wan continued his careful study of the interesting patterns of drying mud and swamp grass on his boots, his mumbled reply intelligible only to the floor.

"Padawan, you will answer Master Gallia's question." Another order.

Obi-Wan immediately looked up, cleared his throat and answered, this time a little louder than necessary, "I just thought it might help, like in the story."

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders in response to the questioning look Adi threw in his direction. This was going to take some time to sort out. "What story was that padawan?"

"The bedtime story they used to tell us, when we were younglings, the one with a prince and a frog." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon expectantly, as if this explained everything.

"A frog?"

Obi-Wan spoke slowly, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice. Why was this so hard for everyone to understand? "Yes, Master, a frog , a small green amphibious pond creature that eats insects."

"I know what a frog is padawan. What I don't understand is how it relates to this situation."

"It was the w-witch! S-She turned Siri into a frog_!"_

Obi-Wan was not sure the new expression on their faces was an improvement over the old. It was an odd mixture of wary skepticism and pity, they all thought he had lost it.

"Oh, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Siri's tone held only contempt. "Don't you think I would remember being turned into some slimy green creature?"

The smirk on her face was suddenly replaced by a blank look, her blue eyes flashed at Obi-Wan as she quickly crossed the room, but she was not really looking at him, she was looking just past him. Obi-Wan stepped back nervously. Her hand flew out so fast he did not even have time to flinch as she snatched something out of the air just above his left ear. They looked at each other, eyes round with surprise before looking down at her tightly clenched fist. Siri slowly uncurled each finger and held out her open palm. Their faces mirrored identical expressions of horror and disbelief as they stared at the dead body of a fruit fly in her outstretched hand.

Siri recovered first. "Even if you are right about the frog thing, and I am not saying you are, you still have the story all messed up. It was the girl who kissed the frog, not the boy. And it was not just any kiss that could transform the frog back into a prince."

She stopped and bit her lip, suddenly unwilling to follow her argument through to conclusion. But she had reached the point of no return, awash in the rush of current that would carry her over the waterfall. There was no going back. Siri was everything that was courageous so she pressed on, but the bravado in her voice had slipped so that her words now came in a strangled breathless whisper, the last few so low that only Obi-Wan could hear them.

"It was really true love that saved him."

Her hands flew to her face and she let out a final anguished, "Oh!" looking wildly from Obi-Wan to her master then back again to Obi-Wan before she spun away and bolted from the room.

Adi stood speechless, the unusual expression of uncertainty clouded her beautiful features until she caught Qui-Gon's amused expression and gave him a look that seemed to say this was all somehow his fault. With a final look at Obi-Wan that he was unsure how to read, she left the room shaking her head to go in search of her padawan and some answers.

Obi-Wan sank to a chair dejectedly, his head in his hands, relieved to finally be released from so much scrutiny. "I don't see what all the huff is about. It was just a harmless kiss."

"I just don't understand Siri, sometimes I think we are friends and then the next minute she gets angry over the slightest thing. Nothing I do ever makes her happy."

It was only the poignant look of confusion on Obi-Wan's face that kept Qui-Gon from laughing. Wasn't this exactly what he had wished for his padawan earlier today, the life of a typical teenager. He had forgotten that the life of a normal teenage boy was filled with its own problems. He had somehow forgotten the one thing that plagued male adolescents across the galaxy. Girl problems. And it was not limited to Obi-Wan's current difficulties with Siri. Qui-Gon was well aware of the budding attraction behind the particular attentions paid to his apprentice by the princess, as well a handful of other young girls they had encountered on recent missions. His padawan it seems was not.

He supposed there was a lesson here, just like the many other life lessons he helped his padawan with daily. There was more to being a Jedi than wielding a light saber. Qui-Gon wondered if he should enlighten his padawan, offer his insight into the workings of the minds of teenage girls. After quick consideration he discarded the idea, he was not sure he was really qualified to give such advice and there were some things Obi-Wan would just have to figure out on his own. He would stick to light saber drills.

"Remember padawan, you cannot let the good opinion of others, even your fellow Jedi, rule your actions. You must do what you think is right, even if they refuse to see your point of view."

He was met with only a blank look. Not exactly the advice Yoda would have given. He searched for a bit of old Jedi wisdom.

"Pay close attention to the Living Force and it will lead you to true understanding of others." Unoriginal perhaps, but it had worked for Jedi masters for thousands of years.

"I want you to meditate on the matter while I am gone."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to the witch."


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan had washed and changed and sat cross legged on the floor of his sleeping chamber, doing his best to follow his master's instructions. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could figure how to make things go back to the way they used to be, back when things were simpler, back when all he had to worry about with Siri was beating her in light saber practice.

Maybe his master was right, maybe if he listened to the Living Force it would help him understand what Siri expected from him. And so he let go of his emotions, his failure and his frustrations and opened himself up to the Force and he tried, he really tried. But no clear path was illuminated and no absolute truth revealed. It showed him nothing, absolutely nothing.

The Force, he thought wryly, was sometimes as unpredictable as Siri. At least to him. Obi-Wan knew the Force transcended gender and did not possess the characteristic of human pettiness, but there were times when he couldn't help but wonder if the Force was a not decidedly female.

He was just about to give up when Adi Gallia walked into the room without knocking.

Obi-Wan stood and bowed warily, hoping the perceptive Jedi master had not picked up on that last line of thinking.

"Where is your master, Obi-Wan? I need to speak with him."

"He is not here." Obi-Wan answered carefully, not completely sure why he hesitated to reveal his master's whereabouts.

"I can see that, Obi-Wan." Adi's usual mask of serenity had slipped, her irritation evident. "Will you kindly tell me where he has gone?"

"He went to see the old witch, to try to salvage the negotiations." He could not quite look her in the eye, remembering his failed assignment and the impending consequences.

"Alone?" It was only a word, but it seemed to imply that this too was somehow his fault.

Obi-Wan nodded silently.

"I suppose it is time I go and meet this woman for myself." Her voice implied she had had enough of this nonsense and it was time she dealt with the matter on her own, and without another word to Obi-Wan she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark and the two Jedi masters had yet to return. Obi-Wan and Siri sat in silence in the common room. Neither had spoken a word since Siri had entered, a hard closed expression on her face, now scrubbed pink and shining. Obi-Wan sat on the floor, pretending to meditate. He was not really trying, he wasn't in the mood and it would have been impossible to focus anyway with Siri in constant motion, for she had begun pacing from one side of the room to the other.

After a final turn, Siri stopped herself and went to look out the window. The room became perfectly still, so still that both padawans jumped when Adi Gallia stormed in, her headpiece more than a little askew and an expression as dark as a thunder cloud on her face.

"Master?" Siri exclaimed, unsettled by the agitated look on her master's usually calm face.

Gone was the famous composure of the Jedi Master Adi Gallia, her voice shook with emotion when she caught her breath and was finally able to speak, "It was the w-witch, she did it again!"

"S-She turned Qui-Gon into a frog!"

It was only then that both padawans looked down in unison at the object in Adi's outstretched hands. It was a rather large and rather muddy green frog. It stared back at them with unblinking yellow eyes.

"What!" Obi-Wan looked at the creature uncertainly.

"I-I went to her house, to t-talk to her. And there he was, on the table, by an empty teacup!"

Adi must have heard the tremor in her own voice for she took a deep breath and struggled to compose herself. She had some success in reigning in her emotions and she allowed herself a moment to think the matter through before she spoke, this time in a relatively calm voice, "We must figure out a way to transform him back. The formal treaty signing is due to start any minute and protocol demands that the signature be witnessed by two Jedi masters. Even if we can get them to agree on who signs first, the mission will end in disaster if Qui-Gon is not present."

Siri looked at Obi-Wan and he answered her look with a noncommittal shrug. He knew what she wanted him to say, but he wanted no part of it. He had been in enough trouble already today. He ignored her meaningful looks, until she finally gave up and said it herself.

"Have you tried kissing it, er him?" She ventured carefully.

The incredulous look that the Jedi master gave her padawan made Siri sorry she had opened her mouth.

"Of course I've tried kissing him, several times, but it doesn't seem to be working." Adi turned to Obi-Wan, "Was there anything special about the way you kissed Siri?"

A horrified Obi-Wan was afraid to answer. Siri and Obi-Wan looked at each other knowingly. There was no way either one of them was going to explain.

Adi was thoroughly exasperated. "Then we will just have to think of something else. Obi-Wan, you and Qui-Gon have a strong Force connection. I want you to see if you can sense anything across your bond that would help us."

Obi-Wan looked at her doubtfully and then back at the frog. Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to try. He closed his eyes and exhaled, gathering the Force to him, searching for the familiar signature of his master in the Force. For a moment it did almost seem as if Qui-Gon was in the room.

_/Master?./_

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

It was the voice of his master alright, but it was not coming across the bond. It was also not coming from the frog!

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open to see the man himself entering the room. He could not stop his eyes from turning immediately to the frog still sitting contentedly in Adi's hands.

He looked up from the frog straight into the eyes of Master Gallia. Obi-Wan wasn't sure, but there was something in Adi's steely gaze that was almost threatening.

Adi turned to face Qui-Gon and in the same fluid movement dumped the hapless frog into Obi-Wan's lap. She straightened her shoulders, discreetly wiped her hands on her cloak, and smiled pleasantly at Qui-Gon, her composure completely intact, "Qui-Gon, we were beginning to worry. The treaty signing is due to start any moment and we could not think of where you could be."

Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly and returned her smile, "My apologies, it was not my intention to cause you concern. But you are right, it is time to go. The formal signing is about to begin and everyone, including the witch, is expecting us."

"Then we had better not delay." Adi straightened her headdress and with a bearing as regal as a queen accepted the arm Qui-Gon offered, and without a backward glance, sailed from the room.

Obi-Wan and Siri stood dumbstruck, a condition that never plagued Siri for long. The length of a breath later she rounded on Obi-Wan, "If you ever, ever breathe a word of this to any one Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will personally kill you."

And for the second time in so many hours she stormed from the room.

Obi-Wan looked down at the frog in his hands and slowly shook his head. It did not matter what his master said. There was not enough Jedi wisdom in the galaxy that would ever help him understand women.

&The End&


End file.
